


A Vampires' Night Out

by MorganeUK



Series: Vampires BBC Sherlock AU [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everyone except poor John, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampire Greg Lestrade, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: The guys are getting ready for an Halloween party.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Vampires BBC Sherlock AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654615
Kudos: 53





	A Vampires' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A cute littte story set in my Vamp!Lock series, not need to have read the stories but feel free to do so if you are interested!
> 
> Beta read by Notjustamom

“This is so undignified,” Mycroft sighed, looking at his silhouette in a big mirror. _Even if the Bella Lugosi style is rather flattering to my height and shape._

“You are so beautiful darling,” Greg kissed his husband on the temple to keep the old vampire’s white make-up intact. “I can imagine you were truly something at the formal balls, back in the day.”

“Yes, but without the make-up…” Mycroft frowned at the cheap black dye, “and with my original hair colour.”

Sliding his hands under Mycroft’s cape, he murmured, “This is super sexy, tonight I am so going to –“

“LESTRADE! Stop that this instant!” Sherlock – decadent in a reproduction of David Tenant’s wardrobe in Fright Night – closed his eyes in horror. “You are not alone!”

Greg laughed at his brother-in-law's embarrassment. “Don’t be a spoilsport, Sherlock, it's so nice to be able to go somewhere together, the four of us for once! And it’s true that My’ is sexy as Hell!” The DI was also very pleased with himself. His Francis Ford Coppola’s Dracula costume, complete with red-tinted shades, was perfectly tailored. “Admit it, it is a brilliant idea to go to the Halloween party as vampires from movies.”

Walking out of the bathroom with a classic 19th-century costume and a light brown wig, John sighed. “But you are _real_ vampires! I am just… me!”

“You are perfect as is!” _And you are going to_ _remain perfectly human as long as possible!_ “The costume is great on you, Brad Pitt looked ridiculous in comparison!” Kissing his husband reverently, Sherlock smiled before entering the bathroom. 

As the subject of the doctor's wish to be turned by his husband was the source of many conflicts between the two men, Greg walked near his friend and whispered, “Don’t worry mate, he’s going to change his mind soon enough.”

“Humph,” Mycroft objected under his breath – he knows Sherlock after all! - before his brother stepped out surrounded by a fresh aroma of expensive aftershave. “Brother mine, are you ready?”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

As they left the house, the three vampires summoned the extension of their canines, to complete their costume.

Looking at them, John muttered in protestation as he put in his fake teeth, "this is totally unfair!”.


End file.
